


Scary

by peevesbelieves



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevesbelieves/pseuds/peevesbelieves
Summary: So my idea for this is basically Ethan is perceived as being really scary but is actually harmless and can relate to Hannah by this, he also helps Lex with stuff at work. I'm just letting my imagination take me wherever so I get it if this summary doesn't mean much. I think I might get paranormal with some of it, add some ghosts to make things interesting.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Scary

An angry looking man with long, blond hair rushed into ToyZone, and tapped Lex on the shoulder with a force. Lex swung around, she would have fought the man but company policy frowned on that unfortunately. "I need a mirror, I'm in a hurry" he said as if he was demanding Lex to abide by any of his wills, which she kind of had to. She thought it was ridiculous that the man was asking for a mirror in a toy store but assumed he probably meant the kind by the dolls and princesses. She proceeded to show him a variety of mirrors and then he asked the most bizarre question she had ever been asked in retail.   
  
"Is it used?" He asked, squinting at her. Lex had to pause to take in what he had actually asked her. She, with a perplexed face betraying the forced happiness she had trained herself to usually present in these situations, thought of an answer that would be, what she'd hoped he was expecting. "Um, I guess it's lightly used?" She said with a very questioning tone, still in utter disbelief. An utter disbelief that would grow even larger than she'd ever expected. "You're selling _used_ mirrors at full price! That's a rip off!" The man was now screaming at Lex about this absolute nonsense. She decided to think about other things while nodding, that usually worked. This, however, meant that on his fourth request for the manager, Lex was still thinking about food and California. Until, her manager did come along, or at least he did from this man's perspective.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm Ethan, I'm the manager, uh.." He glanced at her nametag before continuing, "Lex here buzzed me in on her special button. Now, what's all this hullabaloo?" Lex snapped back to reality and let this familiar looking boy, Ethan, take over. If only to get her out of getting in trouble with her actual manager. He had earrings, piercings, a leather jacket, she had no idea how this man could believe him but he had him fooled and Lex was hardly going to stop this. After the man in a hurry had recounted the events to Ethan, he came up with a rather impressive response to him. "Ah, well it appears, Lex here forgot to mention one very important detail. That detail being, who it's been used by. Now, you look like a very busy man so I won't waste your time with details but it was used by a very powerful prince, Prince Achmed on his journey to a foreign kingdom to win over the princess." Lex stifled a laugh, but the man in a hurry was completely on board. "It's kind of like an ancient artefact. We've been considering putting the price up for that but well then what if the kids can't afford it with their pocket money..." The man immediately had his money out and went to purchase it from the cashier at the till.   
  
Ethan turned around, looking rather proud of himself and gave a cheeky smirk to Lex. "It's frowned upon here to lie to customers" Lex said, smiling. "Oh no, I might lose my job here!" Ethan retorted sarcastically. "Why did you save me there?" She asked. "Well, maybe I'm just a damn good person or maybe much like Prince Achmed to win over the princess...I thought it'd be a good way to get your attention." He said, smugly. He smiled before asking her if it worked. Lex chuckled then faked a frown, "I'd love to but I can't date my manager" She said cheekily. "Well, it appears I've just my job as your manager due to lying to customers, I'm now simply a loyal customer who requires your assistance actually." He joked. "It's kinda dark in here and I'm trying to find the Funko Pops."   
  
As Lex was guiding him to the Funko Pops, she realised that everything had been moved around again and the store was in general a mess. She'd have to clean the whole thing up by herself and just forced herself to smile through it. She also realised that his voice sounded very familiar but she couldn't place it. "You got any Game Of Thrones ones?" He asked before Lex pointed him to Jon Snow and some others. She left him peruse for which ones he wanted while she began tidying. Picking up rubbish, including half eaten food from other stores and slime that had spilled on the floor. "I need the money." She repeated to herself over and over in her head. After about ten minutes of tidying one section, another section would just be messier. "Eh Lex?" Asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ethan carrying a basket full of Game of Thrones Funko Pops. "Can I ring these up with you, please?" He asked quite shyly. Lex obliged and they went to the till, which was the most well lit area of the store.   
  
"So are you a fan?" Lex asked, it was usually just so the store can get good reviews and upsell but she actually wanted to ask him.   
  
"No, not really,blood and gore kind of scares me, it's for work. My actual work. Not my pretend manager work." He stammered a little.   
  
"I think you'll find you got fired from your pretend manager work..." Lex teased.   
  
"Ah, so I did" He smiled. "Hey do you need help around here? Seems exhausting"   
  
"Thanks for the offer, but my shift is over in 5 minutes anyway"   
  
"Sorry if this comes across as awkward or rude and I promise you don't need to be nice to me because I'm a customer or anything but may I take you out to dinner...which I mean of course, may I order a pizza with you?" Ethan asked as Lex scanned his last Funko Pop.   
  
"You're lucky, Mr Not Manager, I would never say no to free pizza." Lex smiled, hiding her blushing as much as she could.   
  
After Ethan paid in cash, he waited outside the store for Lex to finish her shift and get her things. He was going to get her the best darn pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one i've written in a long time pls go easy on me


End file.
